Saving Colonel O'Neill
by Raggedy Doctor
Summary: SLASH Jack's been left behind. The rest of SG1 finds Colonel Simmons in charge of the SGC and he won't allow them to go back for the Colonel. Daniel must find away to save Jack and the SGC ... with a bit of help from Maybourne
1. New Managment

* * *

Saving Colonel O'Neill

* * *

"_We laugh at honour and are shocked to find traitors in our midst,"_

--C.S. Lewis

* * *

Sirens blared through out through the SGC. Red lights flashed.

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation…" Sergeant Walter Davis sat at in the control room staring at the screen, waiting.

"It's SG1," Davis announced.

"Open the iris." Davis nearly winced at the voice giving the command.

"Yessir," He said clicking the control. The Iris slowly opened. Doctor Daniel Jackson dashed through holding his hands over his head for protection. Major Samantha Carter followed closely behind in a similar position. Teal'c burst through last holding his staff weapon towards the gate.

"Close the iris Sergeant," the voice ordered from the shadowed corner of the control room.

"But sir, Colonel O'Neill hasn't—"

"I said close it _Sergeant!_" He said stressing Davis' rank.

"Yes sir," Davis muttered closing it. There was a loud bang.

"DAMN IT," Jackson shouted. Dirt covered most of his body. His blue eyes standing out against the grime. He had a grim expression on his face. He stared at the iris biting his lip. There were a few more bangs and then nothing.

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" The voice in the corner asked. Walter winced when he saw the shocked expressions on the faces of SG1. Even Teal'c wasn't unaffected.

"Simmons?" Daniel gaped.

"That's right Doctor, I'm running this base," Simmons explained. Davis easily heard the gloating in the man's tone. Bastard.

"Colonel O'Neill was over taken by hostiles sir," Carter said her voice hard her eyes narrowed.

"Get cleaned up, then we'll debrief," Simmons said.

"Oh how kind of you," Jackson muttered. Davis hid a grin behind his hand.

"What was **that** Doctor Jackson?"

"I was just expressing my—" Teal'c put a hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"It's not worth it Daniel, he's not worth it," Carter said quietly. Daniel closed his eyes breathing heavily. It looked like the mission was catching up on him. Everyone knew the unique relationship Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill shared. They were the Odd Couple of the SGC. They were Pen and Teller, Batman and Robin… Doctor Jeckle and Mr. Hyde… the tough as nails Colonel and the soft hearted geek… losing the Colonel would be a major blow to him after all the others that he's lost.

SG1 stepped out of the control room grouping together. Davis suppressed a sigh. Simmons wasn't the only nasty surprise in store for them. What could he do though? He was only the Chevron Guy…

* * *

"We have to go back to the planet," were the first words out of Doctor Jackson's mouth as he came into the briefing room followed closely by Major Carter and the Alien. Simmons suppressed a grin.

'_Oh no my dear Doctor, Colonel O'Neill has been a thorn in my side for long enough. I'm not wasting the perfect opportunity to get rid of him,'_

"I'm afraid that's not possible," he said concealing his glee looking over at the team sombrely. Doctor Jackson, who had been pacing back and forth across the room, turned to him, his mouth agape, with a look of horror on his face.

"What? How can you say that? The Colonel's still out there, if we don't act soon—" The Major began, Simmons cut her off.

"How do you know he's not already dead? I'm not sending out more soldiers to get killed over one man," the Major frowned unhappily. Jackson surged forward again.

"What? But Jack—"

"Colonel O'Neill has done his duty for his Country and Planet. He understood the risks." Simmons said dismissively. Ah, Doctor Jackson didn't seem too happy about that, neither did the Major or the Alien.

"As O'Neill has said many times, we do not leave anyone behind," the Jaffa said darkly.

"Teal'c's right, Jack wouldn't leave anyone, why are we leaving him?" Jackson asked.

"It's too dangerous Doctor," Simmons explained calmly.

"Why are we talking to you? Where's General Hammond?" ah, he was wondering when they would ask.

"General Hammond has been relieved of his duty, I am in command now," Simmons said. Jackson's eyes widened slightly. The Major looked shocked. The Jaffa's face was blank. Unsurprisingly, Doctor Jackson regained his voice first.

"What? That's… that's insane, when did this happen? Why was Hammond relieved of duty?" Ah so curious Doctor Jackson?

"This happened three days ago. The reasons of the General's dismissal is on a need to know bases," Jackson came up leaning on the desk staring into Simmons' eyes.

"Well I need to know," his blue eyes flashed. This time Simmons did smile.

"I'm sorry Doctor Jackson, but you don't," The Doctor fumed eyes locked with Simmons.

"So," Jackson said quietly, "When will I be relieved of duty?"

"What?" Simmons asked in confusion.

"_Oh I don't think so Doctor Jackson. You're almost as big a pain as O'Neill, and you have that nasty little moral conscience, but you my friend are too valuable to waste_,"

"Well Sir," Major Carter said with as much disrespect as possible for a woman in her position, "You did express that Daniel, Teal'c, the Colonel and I should all be removed from SG1 and in some cases the SGC," She nearly sneered but didn't quite pull it off.

"Ah, Major Carter, you know as well as anyone that things change. We need Doctor Jackson's expertise. He is the only _human_ on Earth that is fluent in both spoken and written Goa'uld, not to mention a multitude of other alien languages. He is, the fastest and most accurate translator that we had,"

"I'm beginning to think that there's a 'but' in all this," Jackson muttered. Smart boy.

"Well yes," Simmons replied, "Seeing as you're so valuable you are restricted to base. No more going offworld unless it is on a dig with SG11," Jackson's face crumbled. He gave a blank look at Simmons.

'_Oh, I'm not done yet,'_

"Major Carter, you are to be transferred to Area 51 to work on new naquada powered equipment, you're mind is too precious to waste going offworld as well. There's no point for your presents at this base."

"Transferred!" Jackson and Carter exclaimed.

"That's right," Simmons nodded, "And Teal'c will temporally be put onto SG3," Simmons finished.

"Temporarily?" Jackson growled. Simmons only nodded not giving anything else away. Soon enough the Jaffa would be transferred to Area 51 as well. Not for the same reasons as Major Carter though.

"This is…" Jackson began.

"What? Outrageous? Horrendous? Say what you will Doctor, you're stuck, unless you want to resign and that won't happen very soon. Far too valuable to let you go easily, and besides, there's so much information in that head of yours, dangerous information."

"Is that a threat?" Jackson growled. Simmons smiled softly.

"Of course not Doctor Jackson, just making your options clear."

"Son of a bitch," He whispered spinning on his heel leaving the room. Teal'c follows behind, after a pause so does the Major.

And so ends SG1. O'Neill's pet archaeologist chained to a desk, the Major, that's too smart for her own good, transferred to put her mind to some use, the Alien isolated, soon to be some experiment for the scientists at area 51 and O'Neill himself, as good as dead.

The prefect ending to the perfect day.

* * *

"This can't be happening," Daniel muttered, "It just can't..."

"Daniel," Sam began. He waved his hand to silence her, "No Sam… this is all wrong, I feel like we've stepped into some … alternate reality or something. We cannot leave Jack out there! Simmons can't be in charge of the SGC… you can't be transferred!" Sam sighed gently putting her hand on Daniel's shoulder. She wasn't too happy about all this either.

"There's nothing I can do," she said softly, "As long as I'm in the air force I don't have a choice of where they put me."

"What about Teal'c?" Daniel said turning towards their Jaffa friend. Yes, Teal'c is definitely in danger here.

"What about me DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked. Sam didn't have the heart to say it. Daniel's shoulder's slumped.

"Teal'c, you may be on SG3 right now… but I have the feeling that … that slimeball has something in mind for you that none of us are going to like," Teal'c tipped his head.

"I am aware DanielJackson," he said resignedly. Sam's heart cried out at this. Teal'c is a fighter. He doesn't deserve to be… to be experimented on.

"I won't let them do anything to you," Daniel declared. Sam smiled at this. Daniel was like the little brother of SG1. They all wanted to look after him and protect him, but sometimes, he surprised them. He was closer to her than Mark ever was.

"There is not much that you can do to protect me DanielJackson," Teal'c pointed out.

"I'll find away… and I'm not going to leave Jack there on that planet to die… he's alive, I know it," Sam sighed.

"It's… it's like with Jack, he's always talking about his gut, my gut's telling me that he's out there… and we're… we're just leaving him there, alone…"

"We will find a way DanielJackson," Teal'c declared, "Of that I am certain," Daniel nodded.

"Come on… I need… I need to say good-bye to Janet." Sam said softly.

"For now," Daniel stated, "I won't let things stay this way Sam… I'll figure out… something…"

Sam shook her head. Daniel had a lot of heart and soul, but she didn't think there was anything he could do stop all this.

SG1's gone…and there was nothing that he… or she for that matter could do…

* * *

Two days… two days had gone by since Jack had been left behind.

Daniel stared blankly at his computer screen. Things had only gotten worse. Simmons wanted a proper debriefing to know what happened on the planet. Like they would instantly bow to his will. Treat him with the respect they showed Hammond.

Hammond had gained Daniel's respect. Simmons … well he was losing more and more respect every minute.

Sam was gone. He wouldn't even let her take care of her house or anything. She was just shipped off to Area 51 to work on God knows what. Teal'c was still here on base. Daniel didn't know for how long though. Simmons was making threats. He was stuck here at his desk, and Jack was still out there…

He could have taken it if Jack were still here, or at least on this planet, at least he would know all his friends were safe, but this…

He rubbed his eyes taking another sip of coffee. His phone rang.

"Simmons, you may be able to keep me here with your subtle threats, but that doesn't mean you're able to have me at your beck and call any time you damn well please,"

"Ah, Doctor Jackson, not liking the new management?" the voice was familiar.

"…what do you want?" Daniel asked after a long moment.

"I've heard what happened at the SGC, meet me at the place closest to Jack's heart,"

"When?"

"Two hours,"

"I'll be there," he hung up putting his head in his hands for a moment. The place closest to Jack's heart. Either the Cabin, which is in Minnesota and therefore not two hours away or…

* * *

Jackson stood in a long blue raincoat in front of the grave. It was only starting to drizzle. He adjusted his glasses and threw a rose down on the ground in front of the headstone. He was the perfect picture of misery, his lovely blue eyes had a soft look looking at the name on the headstone: Charles O'Neill.

"I'm glad you came," He said studying Jackson carefully. Jackson turned looking at him wearily, his shoulder slumped.

"Maybourne…"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1 or it's characters and there's no money involved.

Hawk: Dun dun da… **read and review**


	2. Only Hope

* * *

"_He who has never hoped can never despair,"_

_--George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

Jackson stood in a long blue raincoat in front of the grave. It was only starting to drizzle. He adjusted his glasses and threw a rose down on the ground in front of the headstone. He was the perfect picture of misery, his lovely blue eyes had a soft look looking at the name on the headstone: Charles O'Neill.

"I'm glad you came," He said studying Jackson carefully. Jackson turned looking at him wearily, his shoulder slumped.

"Maybourne…" Harry nodded putting his hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold. Jackson looked down.

"Why did you call me here?" The Archaeologist asked looking up again. Harry gave a smile.

"Let's just say I don't like how things are going at the SGC anymore than you do." Jackson crossed his arms in a self-hug.

"Why should you care?" Jackson muttered, "You're not exactly benefiting from the program anymore." Harry tilted his head.

"That is true," Harry admitted, "But the thing is, I'm not entirely comfortable on a planet where Simmons is in control of the Stargate."

"What happened to grab what you can get your hands on?" Jackson asked. Ah, sharp as ever Doctor?

"Views change," Maybourne shrugged. Jackson looked unhappy at that comment.

"That's what Simmons said. Now he's trying to turn me into his pet archaeologist. I'm surprised he didn't get me a collar," hmm, collar, now there was an idea…

"Why did you contact me?" Jackson finally spat, getting upset, "I'm an archaeologist and a linguist,"

"Oh don't give me that Jackson," He said stepping closer to stand beside Jackson, "You've been through the Stargate, you've had to pick up some things from Jack,"

"…what do you intend to do?" Jackson looked at him suspiciously. The rain started to pick up and the Linguist brought his jacket closer to him, but still left the hood down.

"Well, I'm not too happy about the SGC management and since Jack's stuck offworld, I figured you were the best choice, Teal'c's under constant surveillance, the Major's off in Area 51. They won't expect you. Why should they? You're an archaeologist and a linguist, just as you said, you're bordering on pacifism with the exception of the Goa'uld, but I know you Jackson." Jackson shuffled slightly waiting for Harry to continue.

"You're not going to leave Jack behind, you can't," Jackson turned his head away nodding minutely, "Yeah… but I still don't understand why you need me."

"Think about it Jackson. I'm a traitor; all my former contacts have abandoned me. They'll shoot me on sight."

"Except Jack," ah, he finally gets it.

"Yes, except Jack, and since Jack's not here, you,"

"Because you know Jack would tell me about what had happened when he worked with you to clear Hammond, even though in the end you benefited escape from prison, and then after that when you helped him find a way to get Teal'c out of the Stargate…"

"So do you trust me yet?" Harry asked carefully watching Jackson's body language.

"No," Jackson responded truthfully. Stickler for the truth, was Jackson, he had to be, it was easy to see when he was lying, "But you're my only hope of getting Jack back and saving the SGC from corruption."

Harry studied Daniel for a moment. The boy wore his heart on his sleeve. His eyes filled with hope that Harry could do something. What was hope? Harry hadn't had any in a long time. He only had luck, logic, and means. Hope wouldn't touch him anymore. Too much to risk to believe in things. Jackson was filled with hope. It was in his nature, his being. Faith and hope, which had abandoned Harry years ago, flowed around the younger man even after all the shit that had happened to him. Harry smiled.

Hope also made it so that the dear Doctor wasn't suspicious enough. Harry brought up his gun pointing it at Jackson. Jackson's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing!" Jackson shouted. Harry beamed at him.

"I'm kidnapping you Dannyboy," Harry answered. He saw a flicker of anger when he had said the nickname. Jack's nickname for him… among others...

"Why?" Jackson yelled, "I said I would help you!"

"Oh, I know," he grinned. God that man was so cute when he was angry, "It's more of protection for you?"

"Protection?" the scientist growled, "How is pointing a gun at me protection Maybourne!"

"Well, this way, you have no choice,"

"Yes, yes, that's usually what happens when someone points a gun at you!"

"Think of it this way Daniel—"

"That's Doctor Jackson to you!" He grinned at Jackson's words, no position to make threats, but he does anyways. This must be what snake baiting is like.

"Well then _Doctor Jackson_, think of it this way. If I kidnap you Simmons won't have any hold over you. He can't make threats on Carter and Teal'c if you have no choice in the matter,"

"Why would you bother kidnapping me?" Trying to find plot holes now?

"I need you to translate this alien artefact that I swiped from Area 51. You would never translate it willingly so I decided you might need some convincing."

"Ah, my car or yours?" not much of a response but he would take it.

"Mine, now come on, let's go, we have someone to visit." Harry waved his gun over towards an old, red, Mazda Protégée.

"What? who?"

* * *

He couldn't believe this. He was getting _kidnapped_ by Harry fricking Maybourne. Why didn't he at least take a sidearm? Jack would kill him when he got back…Jack… this is why he would make a deal with a devil like Maybourne, to save his friend, his best friend. Maybourne waved him towards an old Mazda protégée, ooo lovely, the red's fading into pink. Wait a minute, what does he mean visit someone?

"What? Who?" Maybourne rolled his shoulders back.

"Colonel Robert Makepeace," Daniel's face hardened. Oh God, not Makepeace.

"No," He suddenly stopped, "He's in federal prison, for life,"

"I was in federal prison for death," Maybourne pointed out happily. Smug bastard.

"Why Makepeace?"

"Why not Makepeace?" Ugh, the rat bastard said it as if he knew why not Makepeace. Makepeace always getting into his personal space. Makepeace always touching him. Makepeace always in the locker room watching. Jack says he's oblivious to this stuff, but really he's not. Makepeace wasn't subtle. Then again, a little voice inside his head said to him, Jack does that stuff too, he touches you and gets in your personal space, and weren't you sure that he was watching you change one day? Daniel told himself that Jack was just zoning out like he always does. They were friends. God, he needed to get Jack back.

* * *

Harry knew about Makepeace's little crush on SG1's archaeologist. Couldn't really blame him, the kid was hot in an oblivious, innocent, cute sort of way. He himself just loved watching surveillance tapes of Daniel at home. Makepeace wasn't subtle about it though. He remembered visiting the base one-day. He saw Makepeace and watched his eyes trailing up and down Jackson's body. No, not subtle at all.

"Something that happen when Makepeace was your CO? While Jack was off playing secret man and had no time for his little lost linguist?" Harry watched Jackson's reaction. Ah, it still hurt. The pain in those pretty blue eyes was perfectly clear. Jack had hurt him with that little 'No foundation,' talk. Harry still remembered it clearly. The silence that followed, the click of the door. He figured that that was the sound of a heart breaking. That's why he thought he could trust Jack in the first place. That conversation. He wondered to this day how Jack had made it sound so authentic. Jackson must wonder that too. Must have doubts about the friendship. The kid looked so vulnerable and lost at the moment. No wonder Jack stuck so close to him… well… other than the obvious reasons and the kid's more… visual assets… the kid was too sensitive, too easily hurt, he _needed_ protection. At the same time, Jackson was stubborn, never giving up if something big was at stake. He chose his battles carefully and usually won. He hid that hurt. He needed Jack to pull him out of whatever dark place he hides in his mind.

Now Jack was gone.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when the kid answered, "No," and that was it, just 'no.'

"Then let's go kid," Harry said. Jackson wrinkled his nose at the 'kid,' but Harry kinda liked it. Jackson got in the car. Harry slipped into the driver's seat and they were off. Harry could have sworn he heard Jackson mutter, "Off to see the wizard again," hmm, must be hearing things.

* * *

Hawk: Read and review, I don't own Stargate or any characters. If you didn't know already this has slashy thoughts. 


End file.
